Ma Boy
by exobabyyhun
Summary: Jongin itu overprotective sama Sehun. Tapi mereka saling mencintai. Repost dari akun wattpad aku. Kaihun. Kai! Seme Hun! Uke


**Ma Boy**

 **Author : Exobabyyhun**

* * *

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu malam ini?" tanya Sehun pada sang kekasih, Jongin.

"Sehun, sudah ku katakan. Jangan begini, ini hanya sebuah fanservise sayang. Tidak lebih" jawab Jongin sambil berdiri menghadap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan puppy eye andalannya.

"Malam ini puppy eye mu tidak mempan" ucap Jongin seraya mengusak rambut Sehun. "Lagi pula sepertinya kata penggemarmu benar. Kau ini seperti anak ayam. Menggemaskan"

Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun yang sekarang semakin tembam.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku membencimu" Sehun menepis tangan Jongin dan pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Menggemaskan" batin Jongin.

Huft

Sehun sangat kesal pada Jongin. Malam ini adalah final dari konsel boyband mereka, EXO. Tentu saja ada kejutan, dan dia juga sebenarnya ingin memberi kejutan. Ia sudah merencanakan akan memperlihatkan absnya pada penggemar di luar sana.

Namun semuanya gagal karena Jongin yang terus memaksanya untuk makan. Suho hyung juga, ahh tidak. Semua member menyuruhnya untuk lebih banyak makan walau Sehun sudah memaksa tidak menginginkannya. Namun selalu kalah dengan kata-kata

"Apa Sehunie tidak menghargai hyung yang sudah membawakan makanan ini"

Dan berakhir Sehun yang harus makan.

Dan...gagalah rencannya hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara Jongin. Sehun tau pasti Jongin yang menghasut hyungnya agar dia tidak menunjukan absnya di atas panggung. Karena Sehun sangat ingat kata-kata Jongin ketika dia meminta izin.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu Sehun. Jangan perlihatkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Aku tidak menyukainya"

Tapi sekarang malah Jongin yang akan menunjukan Absnya diatas panggunggggggg!

Sehun juga tidak rela jika miliknya dilihat oleh orang lain. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis.

"Oy Sehun. Sudah saatnya naik panggung" itu manajernya. Hahh Sehun harus menahan air matanya.

.

.

Dengan kesal dia segera menggendong Vivi (anak anjingnya) berjalan keluar area gedung. Malam ini dia tak akan pulang dengan Jongin. Sehun marah besar. Beruntung Chanyeol membawa mobil sendiri jadi dia bisa ikut dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk, diluar masih banyak fans tersenyumlah walau hyung tahu kau sedang sangat amat marah" kata Chanyeol.

"Jelas. Dan itu karena si hitam itu. Dia akan mati nanti" jawab Sehun.

"Sudah. Ayo masuk" Chanyeol berlari ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Di luar banyak sekali fans yang masih menunggu. mereka berteriak histeris saat melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol satu mobil. Namun Sehun tetap membuka kaca mobilnya sambil melambai.

Selama perjalanan Sehun hanya diam saja memandangi jalan yang ia lewati. Chanyeol juga tak ada niat mengganggu adik kecilnya ini karena dia tahu pasti Sehun kecewa dan kesal.

"Hyung. Kenapa kalian mengijinkan Jongin membuka bajunya tapi tidak pada ku. Jongin juga maknae kan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol berdeham gugup sebelum menjawabnya.

"Karena kau adalah adik paling kecil kami" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku sangat yakin jika bukan itu jawaban sesungguhnya" Sehun melirik Chanyeol sambil mengelus Vivi.

"Oke. Baiklah hyung akan cerita, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu kau juga harus melindungi hyung" hahh..Chanyeol memang paling tidak bisa berbohong pada adik tersayangnya ini.

"Call! Aku akan melindungi hyung dengan segenap jiwa ku" ucap Sehun sambil menaruh kepalan tangan di dadanya berlagak seperti pahlawan namun membuat mereka terkekeh dan mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah...sebenarnya ini permintaan Jongin sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan mu membuka baju mu seperti konser lalu. Suho hyung juga sangat mendukung, dan...sebenarnya kami juga mendukung hehe"

"Wae?! Kenapa hanya aku? Baekhyun hyung boleh, Xiumin hyung boleh, Hyung sendiri juga pernah. Kenapa aku tidak?" Sehun belum menerima keputusan hyungnya itu.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Jongin nanti, aku hanya bisa memberi tahu mu sampai disini" jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengecutkan bibirnya. Dia belum menerima jawaban yang benar-benar meyakinkannya saat ini.

.

.

Member EXO lain sampai di dorm lebih dulu dibanding Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka bahkan ada yang sudah mandi. Termasuk Jongin.

Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ketika sampai di kamar. Baru sedetik rasanya dia hampir larut dalam tidurnya, namun seseorang mengusik istirahatnya.

"Jangan tidur dulu. Mandi lah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat jika kau mau" kata orang itu sambil mengusap wajah manis Sehun.

"Ish sudah ku katakan jangan sentuh aku" Sehun menepis tangan yang mengusapnya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Jongin, orang yang menurut Sehun mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau masih bertanya?" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sudah sana keluar saja. Aku mau tidur" ucapnya sambil mendorong Jongin. Tidak keras namun tetap saja membuat Jongin berpindah dari tempatnya semula.

"Aku minta maaf Sehun. Sungguh" kata Jongin sambil berusaha menghentikan Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkan mu? Kau menggagalkan rencana ku" kata Sehun.

"Dengarkan aku...aku bisa memberi tau alasan kuat ku kenapa aku menghentikan rencanamu" kata Jongin. Dan Sehun langsung berhenti mendorongnya.

"Oke. Cepat katakan" jawabnya sinis.

"Hanya ada satu alasan kuat aku menggagalkan rencanamu itu. Dan itu karena aku mencintaimu Sehun." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku mencintai mu, sangat. Dan aku tidak rela jika kau menunjukan tubuhmu selain pada ku. Dan aku juga mendapatkan persetujuan dari hyung yang lain. Tidaklah kau sadar jika kai membuka bajumu walau hanya dua kancing yang terbuka sudah membuat seluruh orang berstatus seme seperti ku ini akan bangkit gairahnya..dan aku jelas akan menghentikan itu" jawab Jongin tegas.

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar alasan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mempesona Sehun. Sangat. Tolong biarkan aku saja yang bisa melihat tubuhmu" ucap Jongin, tangannya mengelus tangan Sehun di genggamannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa k-kau malah membuka bajumu. Itu tidak adil" jawab Sehun terpatah.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada mereka jika aku pantas menjadi dominanmu"

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun lembut. Membuat wajah Sehun bertambah merah.

"A-apa kau marah jika aku memamerkan tubuhku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kekasihmu. Calon suamimu. Aku tentu saja akan marah, maka jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku juga lebih menyukaimu yang berisi sekarang ini, kau lebih terlihat menggemaskan. Dan cantik" kata Jongin lembut.

"Aku tidak cantik, Jongin~" rengek Sehun. Jongin terkekeh, suaranya tawanya terdengar renyah di telinga Sehun. Menbuatnya makin menyukai kekasihnya ini.

"Emm...a-aku sepertinya tak akan membuka bajuku lagi. Tapi..." Sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Tapi?"

"Tapi jangan lakukan itu juga lagi. Aku tidak suka" jawab Sehun tanpa jeda.

"Ya ya ya, katakan saja kau cemburu" Jongin menggoda Sehun.

Sehun berpaling "ti-tidakk. Aku tidak mengatakan itu"

"Ya. Tapi kau menunjukannya secara tidak langsung" Jongin menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. "Tapi aku menyukainya, teruslah cemburu. Itu membuatku yakin jika kau memang mencintaiku"

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun.

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin. Membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Dalam pelukan Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum, rasanya tenang ketika mendengar degup jantung kekasihnya ini.

"Kita tidak bisa begini semalaman sayang. Lebih baik kau mandi dan kita tidur bersama. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin Suho hyung" ucap Jongin sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin mandi bersama? Aku rela mandi dua kali malam ini" Jongin menunjukan smirknya.

"Yakkk! KIM JONGINN"

.

.

End?

Haii hai~ aku balik ffn lagi bawain KaiHun hehe.. Ini aku repost dari akun aku di wattpad Honeyby_

Jadi bukan plagiat ya...walau judulnya beda~

Semoga kalian suka yaa :) aku balik ffn karena inget kalian yang suka rajin review ff aku dan aku juga liat udah sedikit ff kaihun :" semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian

Dan aku ga tau apa kalian mau ini lanjut apa udahan. Sialahkan menentukan sendiri ~

nb: hati-hati pada typo

jangan lupa review yaa~


End file.
